A New Era
by RebelAngel
Summary: *Chapter 7 is up* sorry if chapter 2 is hard to read! R&R!!
1. Coming to Earth

A New Era  
  
Gundam Pilots  
  
Girls:  
Angel Blaze Gundam Nebulous (a.k.a. Rebel Angel Blaze)  
Morning Star Gundam Lightning (a.k.a. Star Night Star )  
Dawn Sunnions Gundam Akuinnen (a.k.a. Spirit Akuinnen)  
Cali Ryntha Gundam Eclipse (a.k.a. Fairy Chibi Kawaii)  
Rei Okibi Gundam Bright Okibi (a.k.a. Goddess of Fire Rei)  
  
Boys:  
Heero Yuy Gundam Wing ZERO  
Duo Maxwell Gundam Deathsythe Hell (a.k.a. Shinigami)  
Quatre Rebarba Winner Gundam Sandrock  
Trowa Barton Gundam Heavyarms  
Chang Wufei Gundam Alt-long  
  
  
Angel: Now you know all of the characters ^ _ ^!! ON with the fic!!  
  
  
A NEW ERA: Part 1- Coming to Earth  
  
Coming from five different points in the atmosphere five objects were heading to Earth. Each object was metal and going at very high speeds, shuttles. With a BOOM! the shuttles exploded from the heat, but the contents within kept fall, undamaged. One object fell into the desert of Arabia, one fell into a huge lake a little way from the outskirts of Shanghai, China, one fell off of the coast of Los Angeles, USA, one fell off of the coast of Japan, and one fell somewhere in Europe.  
~*~  
"Class I would like you to meet our new student, Angel Blaze," the teacher said. The girl looked up and at the class. Angel was tall with black hair and the front and her bangs died blonde. Her eyes were a bright icy blue that were different because of her natural black colored hair. "Angel I would like for you to sit next to Mr. Yuy."  
Angel just nodded her head and went to down by the boy with messy brown hair and glaring cobalt eyes. He's cute she thought, taking a quick hazard peek over at him. so silent though  
Throughout the whole class the two sat in silence. The next class was Equestrian. (A.N. I don't know if I spelled that right.) All that meant was that she had to show she could ride a horse, easy enough. And it was. Her other classes included Math, Science, Language, and PE. She had gotten a room in the school and decided to use it, besides it was free, and she didn't exactly have that much money.  
~*~  
A girl was beating up some guys in an alley when a boy with long chestnut brown braid and violet eyes came by. Sizing up the situation he went and took out the two attackers sneaking up behind the girl.  
"I could have done that y'know," the girl said. She had brown hair with red highlights and blue eyes.  
"I know," the boy said, "but I just had to help such a pretty lady."  
"Sure," the girl said sarcastically, " I'm Star, Morning Star."  
"Duo, Duo Maxwell," the boy said. "The one and only Shinigami. What are you doing here in L.A.?"  
"Oh nothing. I'm going to get a job, and I'm going to try to make it," Star said.  
"I've got a job with some mechanics at a shop. Want a job there?" Duo asked.  
"Sure!" Star said enthusiastically.  
~*~  
At a traveling circus in England a new girl was being hired on.  
"You're sure that you can deal with the gymnastics and the animals?" the director asked.  
"Yes I'm sure," the girl replied. She had green eyes and light red hair. She looked like she could get put in the cage with the big cats and not get hurt.  
"Okay miss you have the job," the director said.  
"My name is Dawn Sunnions," the girl said. Another girl came from the trailers.  
"Hi! I'm Catherine. Me and my brother Trowa," she beckoned for him to come over," will be your partners."  
"I'm Dawn Sunnions. Nice to meet you," Dawn said politely. Trowa had just come over. HE was tall with long brown bangs over one side of his face and had (a) green eye(s). Dawn nodded to him and walked to her trailer.  
~*~  
"Hello Miss Ryntha. I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner," the blue eyed blonde Arabian said.  
"Hello Quatre. Please call me Cali," the girl said. She had long black hair with astonishing purple eyes. "Thank you for having me stay here. I'm very grateful. My parents didn't leave me with much," she said sadly. Cali's parents had died in a terrorist bombing. The only family and friends were the Winners. Quatre had let her stay gladly.  
"It's no problem. I know you don't have much, or any parents," Quatre said.  
"I appreciate it. Can you show me around?" Cali asked.  
"Sure," Quatre said smiling.  
~*~  
"Well this is our base. My name is Sally Po," the lady with twin hair twists over her shoulders said.  
"I'm Rei Okibi. Thank you for letting me come here and fight with you. OZ isn't right," the girl with brown eyes and fiery red hair said.  
"I think we're all with you," Sally said. "That's your tent," she said pointing to a tent. Rei nodded and started walking over to it. Suddenly she bumped into someone.  
"Wufei! Be careful where you are going," Sally called. The boy was Chinese with black hair and eyes.  
"Stupid onna," Wufei muttered.  
"Dumb male chivenust," Rei muttered and continued on to her tent.  
~*~  
"Angel, Angel are you okay?" a voice asked from right beside her.  
"Huh?" Angel asked.  
"You looked scared or something like something was after you," Heero said in his usual monotone.  
"Why do you care all of a sudden," Angel asked curiously, but coldly. Heero just shrugged and looked ahead. What's his prob? He defenintly doesn't need to know my past. It's none of his business or anyone else's. It's my decision on what I want to be. That's why I'm a gundam pilot. she thought.  
Angel had had gotten the same look as before when Heero had asked her a question. The school had stopped the idea of uniforms, so she was dressed in a white spagetti strap tank top and tight blue jeans. Angel suddenly snapped back to the present and payed attention to the rest of the class.  
I wonder what that was all about. Heero thought. He was wearing his usual (uug!!) spandex and green tank top. For all of the hacking he had done on Angel, nothing had come up. It was like she had just appeared out of nowhere.  
Suddenly the bell rang pulling both of them out of their thoughts. As they walked towards their rooms they shot a glare at each other. Angel was about the only who didn't care about Heero's 'Death Glare'.  
When she was safely in her room she let out a sigh and leaned against the wall.  
"He must not know anything about me. He's getting sneakier and trying to figure stuff out about me. I wonder why," she said to no one in particular.  
~*~  
Star had fit right in at the shop with Duo. She was a genius when it came to fixing things. Star could just look at things and tell you how they worked. She was also great with customers.  
"Thank you for coming have a nice day!" Star called cheerfully as she turned the sign on the door to CLOSED. "Whew! What a day!"  
"How is my favorite girl?" Duo came up behind her.  
"Sure Duo. How many girls have you said that to now? 10? 20?" Star asked teasingly.  
"Hmm. I don't really know," Duo said innicently. Star laughed and went to get her stuff from a back room. He probably wouldn't like me so much if he knew I was a gundam pilot. Oh well. That's a fun job also. Star thought as she got ready to leave.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Duo called. Star slowed down and let him catch up. "Do you want to come to my place for dinner?"  
"Sure. Coming on fast aren't you?" Star teased.  
"Hey, I can't pass up a pretty lady," Duo laughed, "Be there by 7."  
"Sure thing. See you then. Bye," she said as they parted and went down different parts of the street to get to their houses.  
~*~  
A crowd cheered wildly as the performer finished the act by flipping off of the elephant's back and landing in the middle of the ring. Taking a bow the performer left the ring. Trowa stood there clapping quietly.   
"Did I do okay?" Dawn asked. Trowa nodded.  
"We're moving out tomorrow," he said.  
"Where to?" Dawn asked curiously.  
"Arabia. I have a couple of friends there," Trowa said.  
"Oh, thanx for telling me," Dawn said. "Sunbathing here I come!" I wonder how I'm going to transport my gundam. Oh well. Hey, I get to go get a really great tan! Dawn thought happily as she started getting her stuff ready.  
~*~  
"It's so nice and warn here," Cali commented. Quatre nodded smiling.  
"Do you want to go swimming?" Quatre asked.  
"Sure!" Cali said excitedly.  
~1 hour later~  
"This is nice, the water is so warm," Cali commented.  
"Yes, you just have to wear sunscreen. You can get some nasty sunburns," Quatre said getting a floating chair to sit in.  
"Sunburns?" Cali asked sitting up in her chair and taking her sunglasses parcially off. I can't fly my gundam with sunburns!  
"You've got sunscreen on, you should be okay," Quatre said reassuringly.  
"Okay," Cali said and sat back down.  
"Do you mind if I have some friends come over here?" Quatre asked.  
"Nope. When will they be here?" Cali asked.  
"Umm, tonight," Quatre said.  
"Cool! I get to meet more people!" Cali said. Maybe I can find out who some of the other gundam pilots are. There's only five of us after all. Quatre came up behind her and tipped her floating chair over, dumping her into the water. Coming up Cali saw him in the water grinning not to innicently. "You're gonna go down!" Cali said and dunked the taller boy. But Quatre retaliated. It was really fun for them.  
~*~  
"We've infiltrated the base," Rei whispered into her walkie talkie. Wufei motioned for her to move and she went with him silently. After Wufei, Rei was the best at sneaking around and infiltrating bases. That was why they were together on this mission. He moves almost as if he's a gundam pilot. But I thought that all of the gundam pilots were girls like me. I'll have to think about that later. Wufei signaled that all of the explosives were in place. Rei signaled for him to get out of the way.  
"Explosives in place," she whispered into the w/t.  
"Go!" a tiny voice said from it. Rei nodded to Wufei and they both pressed detonation devices. The OZ base exploded in a flash of light.  
"Mission complete. We're heading back," Rei said into the w/t.  
"Let's go," Wufei said and Rei nodded.  
~Back at camp~  
"Good work you two," Sally said. Rei nodded and Wufei looked bored. "You guys have a mission for tomorrow."  
"Why do I always have to work with this weak onna?" Wufei interrupted.  
"I am no a WEAK ONNA! I have a name! It's REI!!" Rei shouted at Wufei.  
"Anger is a sign of weakness," Wufei said calmly, not noticing the fury snapping in Rei's eyes. "And I know you have a name woman."  
"You stupid BAKA! I don't think you understood anything," Rei snapped.  
"INJUSTICE!! I am not a BAKA!! You're giong to pay for this REI!" Wufei yelled, shifting into a fighting stance.  
"OOOH! Justice boy rears his ugly head! You've gotta catch me!" Rei said and ran out of the tent with Wufei close behind. Sally watched them run out and shook her head.  
  
END OF PART 1  
  
Cali: Ahh! I've gotta sunburn!  
Everyone else:: sweatdrop::  
Quatre: I told you to put on more sunscreen.  
Cali: But I thought-  
Wufei: But you didn't think onna.  
Angel and Star:: snigger::  
Duo bounces around and then grabs Star: Let's dance!!  
Trowa: Who gave Duo sugar?  
Rei and Dawn come in carrying donuts: Who wants some donuts?  
Star:: as she was spun around:: How many did he eat?  
Dawn: He ate the third box. I'd say 2 dozen.  
Everyone else except Duo: 2 Dozen!?!  
Angel:: shakes her head:: End of Part 1. Please Review! e_e! Next- A NEW ERA: PART 2- Identities Revieled.  



	2. Identities Revieled

A NEW ERA:Part 2- Identities Revieled  
  
Disclamer: I don=t own Gundam Wing.(And I didn=t in the last fic either) My characters are Angel, Star, Dawn, Cali, and Rei, and their gundams. So no sueing me because I have NO money. Also has nothing to do with Goddess of the Elements= by Gemini. Different plot and charactors peeps. ^_^!  
  
Angel:Thanx for all of the reviews!  
Rei: I don=t want tobe with Wufei!  
Angel: Too bad.  
Wufei: Injustice!  
Cali: Too bad.  
Duo: Ha ha Wu-man! At least I=m not stuck with Rei! ^_^!  
Star: Yeah, you=re stuck with me ::hugs him::  
Everyone else::sweatdrop::  
Angel::^_^;; :: Well on with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel sat straight up in the dark. Someone was in her room after quietly closing the door. Silently she reached for her gun that she always carried. When she had it she searched for her intruder. Turning the safety off and the laser sight on she cleared her throat.  
AWho ever is in my room had better get out now, or I=ll shoot you,@ Angel said pionting the gun at her intruder, a thin red beam of light on their forehead. Suddenly the light turned on, but Angel never blinked. AHeero Yuy.@  
AAngel Blaze,@ Heero said not moving.  
AYou must be really desperate for information. Well, what do you want,@ Angel asked. Heero scowled at her.  
AI wanted to know about you. You have no information on any computer to hack into,@ Heero said.  
AWhy do you even care?@ Angel asked curiously. For once Heero looked the slightest bit confused, or like he didn=t know the answer. He did know.  
AI can=t tell you,@ Heero said. If I told her it would give away everything about the gundams and my missions.  
AFine, I don=t need to know. Would you mind leaving now? I=ll talk to you tomorrow,@ Angel said and locked the door behind him. Sheesh. I guess I=ll have to talk to him now.  
~The next day~  
So you=re a hacker,@ Angel commented.  
AYes,@Heero said looking like he had just said something that he shouldn=t havebefore his face turned into and emotionless mask. Angel frowned.  
AWhat do you want to know?@ Angel asked.  
AYou=re history, and profile,@ Heero said in a monotone voice.  
AWell I can=t tell you that. Like you can=t tell me why you want the info,@ Angel commented. They were at lunch and sitting at a table across from eachother. He shows no emotions, while I=ve been getting cat-calls from some guys. How weird. I wonder what happened to him to make him this way.Angel thought as Heero got up and left.  
^^Back in Angel=s room^^  
  
Angel was sitting on her bed typing on a laptop. Suddenly an icon appeared on the bottom of her screen reading You=ve Got Mail=. What now? she thought.  
Scanning it over she saw that it was a mission. Go to Sydney and destroy the OZ base there. Easy enough. she thought. It says go tomorrow. That=s Sunday. Mission Accepted= she typed and prepared to do.  
~*~  
DING! DONG! Duo rushed to the door and let Star in.  
AWusup? Sorry if I only dressed casually,@ Star said as she came in.  
ANo problem,@Duo said letting her wander around the house. AWhy don=t you wait in the living room while I get us some food?@  
AOkay,@ Star said and flopped down on the couch. Soon Duo came back with 2 large pizzas, 3 sndwiches, and 3 two-liters of Coca-Cola. AYou want me to eat all of that?@  
Duo looked at all of the food he was carrying. A You don=t have to eat all of it. Don=t worry, I=ll eat most of it.@  
AOkay,@ Star said nerviosly as Duo put all of the food down. In the end Duo ate 1 2 of the pizzas, 2 sandwiches, and two of the pops. Star ate 2 of a pizza, one sandwich, and one liter of pop.  
ALet em go get desert,@ Duo said and went to go get some more food.  
ANo thanx. I don=t want any,@ Star said. She was totally full. Duo shrugged and went back into the kitchen. AMan, how much does he need to eat? He=s pretty skinny for someone who eats that much,@ Star said in amazement. Duo came back with some cookies. AHow much do you eat in one day?!@ Star asked amazed.  
AI dunno. The God of Death needs his food,@ Duo said and demolished the cookies. Star shook her head and turned on the T.V. They watched Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.(A/N I don=t own Buffy or Angel either.^_^) After the shows were over Duo and Star went into a conversation on how to kill vampires and other deamons.  
AThanx for letting me come over,@ Star said as she was leaving.  
ANo prob. See ya tomorrow!@ Duo called as Star walked down the street and to her house.  
~The Next Day ~  
Star got onto her laptop. As she checked her e-mail she found that she had a new one. A mission she thought.I have to go to Sydney tomorrow? Can do. It=s Saturday, I don=t work tomorrow.  
~At the Shop~  
AHey Duo,@Star said as she came in the door.  
AHey Star. Whatcha doing tomorrow,@ Duo asked looking up from the motorcycle he was fixing.  
ATaking a vacation. It is my day off,@ Star replied, going over to a car that needed some parts installed.  
ASure, sure. Have fun,@ Duo said.  
AThanx!@ Star said enthusiastically.  
~*~  
ATrowa!@ Quatre said cheerfully and went over to his friend.  
AWho=s that?@ Trowa asked eyeing Cali.  
  
AThis is Cali Ryntha. Cali, Trowa Barton,@ Quatre introduced the two to eachother. AWho=s that?@ Quatre asked looking at Dawn. Trowa motioned for Dawn to come over to him.  
AHi Trowa. Who are they?@ Dawn asked when she came over.  
AQuatre, Dawn Sunnions. Dawn, Quatre Rebarba Winner and Cali Ryntha,@ Trowa said.  
AWow! You actually said a whole sentance!@ Dawn teased. Quatre snickered and Cali just smiled. The boys left to go do something leaving the girls to entertain themselves. Dawn left and came back driving a huge truck.  
ADo you know a place where I could put this?@ Dawn asked Cali. Cali=s eyes widened a moment, then she nodded.  
ASure follow me,@ Cali said and led Dawn to a secluded spot. As Dawn parked and climbed out of the truck Cali flashed her a smile.  
ANice gundam,@ Cali said. Dawn stpooed right in her tracks.  
AHow=d you know?@ Dawn asked suspiciously.  
AWhat do you think that is?@ Cali asked pointing to another huge covered thing.  
ASo you=re a gundam pilot, too?@ Dawn asked. Cali nodded and they both grinned.There=s something strange about her though they both thought.  
AWe=ve got a mission tomorrow in Sydney,@ Cali said. ABut while we are waiting do you want to go swimming?@  
ASure. Thanx for telling me about the mission,@ Dawn replied.  
ANo problem. We can get by by saying we=re going to town or something,@ Cali said easily. Dawn nodded and they headed toward the pool.  
~*~  
AI=m sick of you guys yelling at eachother every time your not on a mission,@ Sally Po was giving Wufei and Rei another lecture, they didn=t listen, it was the fifth lecture this week. ADo you understand me?@ They both nodded their heads.  
AUhh, Sally? Could I have the day off tomorrow? I mean to go shopping and stuff?@ Rei asked nerviously.  
ASure. You get the day off too Wufei,@ Sally said. Wufei just nodded.  
Yes! Easy way to get to Sydney. At least I don=t have to sneek off. Rei thought as she left the tent.  
AWhat was that about?@ Wufei came up behind her and asked.  
AI want to get away from you,@Rei said simply heading to her tent.  
AOh,@ Wufei said. Sure.  
Rei went into her tent and started to pack. She packed her gun, some clothes, some explosives, food, and maps. She looked over her stuff then pulled out her map of the Sydney base.  
ANow how do I get in?@ Rei said to herself. What she didn=t know was that Wufei was outside her tent spying on her.  
AI awnder where that onna is going to,@ Wufei muttered to himself.  
~*~  
At an OZ base in Sydney, Austraila a meeting of important officials was taking place. Suddenly an alarm sounded and a picture came up on the wall.  
AIt=s a gundam!@one of the officials cried. It was a gundam, but a new one. This one was like Wing Zero, but with wings like Deathsythe Hell=s, painted white with black splotches. Like feathers with black tips. The erst of the gundam was blue, silver, and black, and more slender than the rest of the gundams they had seen.  
  
Then another gundam landed beside it. This one was a dazzling white color that couldn=t be looked at for too long. It was also slender like the other one, but this one didn=t have wings.  
The two gundams looked like they were conferring, and then started to attack the base. A red alert sounded as two more gundams appeared and also started to attack the base.  
One was a ghostly gray that looked like a slender ghost. But ghosts don=t have beam swords in their hands. The other one was a pale pink, blue, green, and purple, with surprising streaks of black across it and black fairy like wings.  
An explosion wiped out part of the base. Out of the flames stepped a gundam. It looked like part of the flames becaise it kept on blending back in and out of them. It was red and gold with what looked automatically like a flame thrower strapped across it=s back.  
AMobile suits incoming!@ a voice said over everyones radio. They could all see the hundreds of Mss that were coming towards them. AYou guys take care of them. I=ll wipe out the base,@ the voice said.  
AOkay,@ everyone else said. The angel winged gundam lept up into the sky and started to get high enough to demolish the base in one blow. AGet outta my way!!@ the pilot yelled. The other gundams scrambled to get out of the way as the pilot pulled a strange looking buster rifel out of the shelter of it=s wings. AHere we go! Bye bye boys,@ the pilot said as it destroyed the base and all of the Mss with one ball of power.  
Upon landing all fo the gundams formed a circle. One of th cockpits opened and a girl with blue eyes and black hair with bleached bangs and front. The next to open was a girl with blue eyes and brown hair with red highlights. The third cockpit opened to reviel a girl with green eyes and red hair. The fourth opened to find a girl with bright purple eyes and black hair. The fifth and final gundam opened to reviel a girl with brown eyes and red hair that looked as if it was on fire.  
AWhich one of you is a fairy?@the first asked. The others looked at her then eachother. AI=m not hallucinating. I can feel it. One of you is a fairy, one a spirit, one a star, and one,@ she paused, Aa goddess.@  
The one with the firey red hair said, AAnd you=re and angel. More specifically a rebel angel.@  
AI=m caught. Angel Blaze in mortal form. Rebel angel Blaze in angel form,@ Angel said smiling.  
AI=m Star. Morning Star mortal, Night Star immortal,@ Star said.  
AI=m the Spirit Akuinnen. Mortal, Dawn Sunnions, immortal, Spirit Akuinnen. I can also raise spirits or dead/ghouls,@ Dawn added.  
AI=m the warrior fairy Calina. Mortal, Cali Ryntha, immortal, fairy knight Calina,@ Cali said.  
AI=m the Goddess of Fire, Rei. Mortal, Rei Okibi, immortal, Goddess Rei,@ Rei said.  
AThis is fun. Why are you all here?@ Angel asked.  
AI could ask you the same thing,@ Rei said. Angel smiled and raised a hand. Blue colored light streaks started to gather in her palm forming a ball.(A/N have you seen the first episode of Tenchi Muyo where Ryoko does this?) Suddenly it shot out.  
AWhat are you doing?!!@ Rei screamed at her as Angel shot the blue energy ball at her. When everyone=s eyes had cleared from the resulting explosion they saw Angel smirking.  
AAngel,@ Star warned.  
  
ALook behind you,@ Angel said. They all looked behind them. An Aries was on the ground smoking from being hit and then hitting the ground. It was totally destroyed.  
AI didn=t know you could use your powers while in human form,@ Cali said.  
AYou can only use some of them. You can also change immortal/mortal on will, but very intense pain will turn you immortal, or if you are dying,@ Angel said. The others nodded and Star looked at her watch.  
AShimatta! I have to get going!@ Star said, then she explained, AThe International Date Line.@ Everyone nodded in understanding.  
AC-ya,@ everyone said to her as she got into her gundam and sped off.  
AWell, I=ll see ya=ll later,@ Angel said as she got into her gundam and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cali: Is this the end?  
Angel: Sure is. If the Author would hurry it up and type.  
Me: Shut up and do your part. It=s not my fault it takes me more time to type than write these.  
Quatre: Where=d you guys go?  
Heero: ........  
Dawn:: to Heero:: Don=t you saw anything?  
Angel: Don=t push him he gets testy.  
Dawn: Ookay, whatever. :: goes over to Heero and pokes him in the back of the head::  
Heero:: turns red:: OMAE O KOROSU!!  
Dawn:: falls over backward:: EEEP!!  
Angel: Told you. :: Dawn nodds from the floor::  
Duo:: Comes in:: Did I miss something? :: Has sandwich in hand and starts eating::  
Star: How much does he eat?  
Trowa: A lot.  
Rei: Is this over yet?  
Angel: Fine be grouchy. Okay everyone. We only got 2, count em 2, revies on the last one so review. Check out part 3: Party! :: mutters:: which will probably be coming out next month.  
Me:: hits her over the head:: maybe next week. Thanx to the people who did review though! ^_^!   



	3. Party!!

A New Era: Part 3: Party!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I never have. This has nothing to do with 'Goddesses of the Elements' and is totally different. No taking my characters or gundams.  
  
  
Wufei: I will not go to a party with a bunch of weak onnas and stupid bakas.   
Heero: ::shoots Wufei a 'Death Glare'::  
Rei: Oh come on. Be a man, you're the one acting like an onna.  
Angel: Oookay. Let's go to the fic ::hears screaming from the two:: Umm, NOW!  
  
  
"I'm tired," Angel said as she laid her head on her desk. She was at school on the Friday after the mission. She had met a few more people, including an annoying girl named Relena. Man is that girl a major headache, she thought.  
Just then the final bell rang for the day. Angel was walking out the door when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Heero.  
"What do you want?" she asked. Heero looked kinda nervous for someone unemotional.  
"Some of my friends are going to a club for a party and I have to bring a date. And I'm not bringing the pest Relena," Heero said.  
"Fine, I'll go. When is it?" Angel asked.  
"Tonight. I'll be by your room at 7," Heero said, and disappeared. Why did I do that? he thought.  
Why did he do that? Angel thought.  
~*~  
"Hey Duo!" Star said cheerfully on the Monday after the mission.  
"Hey babe. Wanna go to a party later?" Duo asked.  
"Sure! Where?" Star asked.  
"Japan," Duo said meekly. Star looked at him in amazement.   
"Duo, we can't go to Japan just for a party," Star said slowly.   
"I know. I need to go to a school there for a while, so," Duo paused, "do you want to come with me? We're 16. We should probably have some education."  
Star thought for a minute. "Sure," she said. "But I've got something I need to take care of first."  
"Okay," Duo said cheerfully. "We're leaving for St. Gabriel Hight on Wednesday and getting there on Friday."  
"See you later," Star called and left.  
~1 hour later~  
Star got out of her gundam and looked around. This was where Angel said she'd meet her. Out of nowhere came a blue energy blast. Quickly dodging it and turning around, Star saw Angel up in a tree in immortal form. Star could tell because out of Angel's back came huge white wings with each feather having a black tip.  
"Wuzup?" Blaze asked and floated to the ground where her wings disappeared.  
"Is that your idea of a hello?" Star asked angrily as Blaze turning into Angel shrugged.  
"Hey, do you want this ride or not?" Angel asked.  
"Sure."  
"Let's go. It's not as cramped as you would think," Angel said.  
~in another part of those same woods~  
"Do you want the ride or not?" Heero asked Duo.   
"Sure, sure, I'll take it," Duo said then paused. "Did you hear that?" Heero shook his head, and climbed into his gundam. Duo followed him still thinking.  
~about 30 minutes later, in the air~  
Star was looking out one of the side screens at the ocean as Angel flew the gundam to L.A. for her. Suddenly, a glint of light caught her eye.   
"Can you get a close-up over here?" Star asked.  
"Touch activatedd," Angel said. Star touched the screen a couple of times until a mobile suit came up.  
"A-angel?" Star said. Angel looked at the screen and cursed.  
"K'sou! How did Oz get a gundam?" Angel asked. Suddenly there was a request for a vid-link open up. Angel quickly opened it, but leaving her half blank.  
~Heero's Cockpit~  
"S--t! You can't see that thing's pilot!" Duo said from Wing Zero.  
"Shut up!" Heero said.  
"Well, what do you want?" a girl's voice said over thge link.  
"Who is it?" a smaller voice asked. Heero and Duo frowned. Those voices sounded familiar.   
"Who are you? Are you for Oz?" Duo asked.  
"Duo?" the smaller voice said, confused.  
"Shut up! No, we're not from Oz. Are you?" the bigger voice asked.  
"We're not for Oz," Heero said.  
"Hold on," Heero and the big voice suddenly said. A mission was coming in for both of the pilots.  
"What do they mean there are five more pilots?!" the smaller voice was yelling. "Now there are 10! Do you hear me 10!"  
"Shut up!" the bigger voice yelled and the smaller voice shut up.  
"There's 5 more pilots?" Duo asked, amazed.  
"Seems so," Heero said.  
~Angel's cockpit~  
"What do you mean 10 pilots?!" Star yelled again.  
"Shut up! I'm gonna open fullscreen vid-link," Angel said and did.  
"Angel? What the heck are you doing piloting a gundam?" Heero yelled when she opened the link up on both sides.   
"Hmm, let me think," Angel said, looking innocent. "Hmm, maybe it's mine."  
"Who's that?" Heero asked pointing to Star.  
"I could ask the same thing," Angel said pointing at Duo.  
"Duo?!" Star said.  
"Ooopps," Duo said, smiling cheerfully.  
"Well, gotta go," Angel said and waved, breaking the link.  
"We'd better get back to L.A. Before them," Star said and they went.  
~Friday~  
"And these are your rooms, Miss Star, Mr. Maxwell," one of the teachers said. They nodded and the teacher left. Heero came by and whispered to Duo.  
"Hey do you want to go to a party tonight?" Duo asked.  
"Sure!" Star said.  
~*~  
"Hey guys!" Cali said as she came into the living room. Dawn, Trowa, and Quatre looked up. Dawn and Trowa glared, and went back to what they were doing. "Fine, be that way."  
"Wait, Cali," Quatre said. Cali waited. "We've all been invited to a party tonight. If we're coming we need to leave in an hour," Quatre said. Everyone nodded and went to get ready.  
~*~  
"I'm going out tonight," Wufei said to Sally.  
"No you're not. Well, unless you take Rei with you," Sally said.  
"Why?" Rei asked, coming into the tent.  
"You guys have to learn to cooperate in public," Sally said.  
"Fine. Rei, you're coming with me. We're leaving in 10 minutes," Wufei said, then muttered, "The day I take a weak onna with me!"  
"I heard that!" Rei said, and left to get ready.  
~*~   
"Hey, Wu-man!" Duo yelled through the crowd at the club. Rei was surprised to see a guy with long chestnut brown hair in a meter long braid dragging a girl with him.  
"Don't call me that!!" Wufei yelled. Rei smirked.  
"Well, well. Who's this?" Duo asked, looking at Rei.   
"She's new at camp and we don't get along, so Sally said I had to take her," Wufei said. Duo smirked and stared at Rei. The girl, Star, noticed and smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Oww!" Duo yelled. "Star!"  
"Nice introduction," Star said sarcastically.  
"Sorry," Duo said and hugged her. "You won't get away from me, missy gundam pilot," he whispered to her. Star smirked at him.  
"Heero!" Duo yelled, seeing the Wing ZERO pilot.  
"S'up Angel?" Star asked. Angel nodded.  
"Didn't know you were into bringing weak onnas to parties, Heero," Wufei said.   
"Wufei!" Rei yelled and hit him on the back of the head. Angel glared dangerously and balled her hands into fists. A blue glow was starting to come out of her hands.   
"Angel, calm down," Star said. "You can't blast him to bits in a club like this," she whispered. Angel sighed and the blue glow disappeared.  
"Darn," Angel said.  
"Hey, Heero, Duo, Wufei!" a voice called. They all turned to see Cali, Quatre, Dawn, and Trowa.   
"Hey guys. This is Cali and Dawn," Quatre introduced them.  
"Angel, Star, and Rei," Duo introduced the other girls.   
"Hi!" all of the girls said.  
"Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and I'm Duo," Duo introduced everyone and himself and pointed to people as he said their names.   
"You guys have fun. We'll be around," Duo said, and the guys disappeared into the crowd.  
"Well, they seem to know each other," Cali said, watching them disappear into the crowd.  
"Yeah," Rei said.  
"How'd you get here?" Angel asked Cali.  
"Well, Trowa and Dawn came to stay with me and Quatre. Quatre is a millionaire, so he has his own private jet," Cali said. Dawn nodded in agreement.  
"What about you, Rei?" Dawn asked.  
"I came by boat and car from Shanghai. With Wufei, it felt like days instead of hours," Rei said, looking disgusted.  
"Hehehe." Star started laughing as Rei glared at her.  
"Did you guys get the newest mission?" Angel inquired. The others except for Star shook their heads. "Well, as it turns out, there were five gundams sent to Earth before us. We have to find them."  
"We already know two. Apparently, they have also gotten the same mission," Star said.  
"Well, who are the pilots?" Rei asked impatiently.  
"Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy," Angel and Star chorused together.  
"What?" Rei yelled. "You guys are here on dates with gundam pilots!?--" Angel looked at Star and left as Rei kept on yelling about them and the two pilots. She crept around through the crowd, looking for the boys. She found them talking around a table in the back of the room. She decided to eavesdrop.  
"What do mean, there are five more pilots?" Wufei asked, looking skeptical.  
"That's what the mission said. I saw it with my very own eyes," Duo said proudly.  
"And what were you doing in Heero's gundam?" Quatre asked. Wait, Angel thought. How would he know Heero has a gundam?  
"How do you think I'd get back to L.A. when I had been transporting my gundam to Japan? Anyway, we found out who two of the other pilots are," Duo said cheerfully.  
"Who?" Trowa asked. He was a one word person. Duo looked at Heero.  
"Angel and Star," Heero said. The three looked stunned, well, only Wufei and Quatre looked stunned, Trowa looked the same.  
"I thought it was only us five," Quatre said. Angel had heard enough. She tried to creep away again, but a strong hand caught her arm just above the elbow.   
"What are you doing?" Heero asked. A couple passed them, giving Angel a sense of fear, cold, and power.  
"Huh?" she said, as the couple walked off.   
"What are you doing?" Heero repeated and dragged Angel over to the group. She tried to get away so she could follow the couple, but Heero kept a firm grip on her. What was with that couple?  
"I found a spy," Heero said as he dragged Angel over to the groups. Angel really wanted to go follow the couple, so she was still struggling.  
"How much did you hear, spy?" Duo asked jokingly.  
"I'll never tell," Angel joked back. Wait a minute! I can still feel those people. "Umm, do you mind letting me go, Heero? I've got a bad feeling about something." Heero grunted and tightened his grip. "Are you asking for injury? Let me go!" Angel hissed. She was getting mad.  
"Why should I let you go?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.   
"This is why!" Angel's hand went into a fist then opened up, full of a blue energy ball. "You don't let me go, you'll be dead this close of a range."  
"Angel, I thought I told you to calm down." Star came into view, followed by the rest of the girls.  
"You might need your power, too. That is, if I'm right," Angel said, looking right at Star. Star's eyes widened in confusion. Angel went out of the group to look for the couple. Following the imprint they left in her mind, she tracked them to a back alley.  
There was the couple, along with another person, a girl. The two backed her up to the wall. Suddenly she screamed and as the two were about to pounce a blue energy ball distracted them as it hurtled past them.  
"What?" the male said as he spun around away from his prey along with the girl. She bared her teeth at Angel, showing her very long eye teeth.  
"K'sou, vampires," Angel said, preparing herself for a fight.   
"Well, well, what do we have here?" the female vampire asked, licking her lips. The human girl had managed to sneak past them and ran screaming back into the club. "S--t! Dinner!"  
Another blue energy ball stopped them from moving. "I don't think so, bakamonos," Angel said.  
"We can just eat you instead," the male hissed. "Come on, Telecia."  
"Sure thing, James," the female vampire said.  
"Great, I'm fighting fools," Angel muttered and started concentrating on changing into angel form. But first she put up a shield. A silver light formed around her, and her eyes changed to a molten silver, so bright that they started to glow. Wings started to materialize out of her soulders, not growing, just appearing. A soft wind formed and Angel's hair started to float up and around. When the wind had died down, Blaze stood there in a strapless white dress with black designs around the top and bottom. Huge white wings with blacked tipped feathers were coming from her shoulder blades.  
"Nani kuso?" James, the male vampire, asked.  
"What? You still want to take me on?" Blaze asked.  
"Sure. Angels might taste good," Felecia, the female vampire, said. Just then, Star, Rei, Cali, Dawn, and the boys ran out the door and into the alley mouth.  
"Blaze, what the heck are you doing?" Star yelled.  
"Fighting vampires. Wanna help?" Blaze said over her shoulder.  
Star nodded and started to transform. A bright white mist formed around her, hiding her form. It disappeared and Star was dressed in a bright white halter top and pants. Her hair was in two buns on the sides of her head with the rest falling out in two braids and tied behind her head.  
"Let's go!" Star said and joined Blaze. Blaze's protective sphere was still up, so the vampires couldn't touch her.  
"Oh, think you're so hot now, Angel girly," Felecia said, hissing with disgust. "We've already called for help. Soon you will be surrounded and finished off." Star looked at Blaze worriedly. Blaze turned around, sphere still up. A bunch of vampires had come out of the club. Everyone moved out of the alley, the vampires because they thought they had the advantage, Blaze's group because she knew they had the advantage.  
"Cali, Dawn, Rei, you'd better transform," Blaze said, while starting to put a protective sphere around all of them. Rei was covered in a wall of flame that dropped and left her standing in a long dress that looked like it was on fire. Cali closed her eyes and tons of multi-colored butterflies covered her back and disappeared as wings grew, fairy wings. Dawn glowed a grey-silver for a second then stopped. All that had changed was that she now had grey gloves with the fingers cut off on.  
"What?" asked Duo, very confused. The other boys just looked stunned.  
"Shield up," Blaze said as a blue sphere enveloped them.  
"What are those?" Wufei asked after gettting over the shock.  
"Nami?" Blaze asked, confused. Wufei pointed to the vampires. "Oh. Those are vampires."  
"They can't be," Quatre said in disbelief.   
"Here, let me show you," Blaze said. She reached out of the sphere, grabbed vampire by his throat and dragged him in. "See the fangs and the black eyes?" The boys nodded.  
"The beginning of the end," the vampire croaked. Blaze's eyes widened.  
"What did you say?" she hissed, tightening her grip on its throat.  
"The Beginning of The End. You can't stop it. It has already begun," the vampire said.   
"K'sou! I don't need this too!" Blaze yelled and shot an energy ball straight into the vampire's heart. In a few seconds it exploded into ash, leaving Blaze holding nothing.  
"Well, that's a way to kill them," Rei said, smirking.  
"Shut up! Didn't you hear what he said?" Blaze yelled, her eyes turning a bright silver color. She was radiating fury.  
"Oh no," Cali said, her eyes widening in realization.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Duo asked. He "eeped" when five pairs of eyes glared at him. Blaze closed her eyes and concentrated. The sphere started pulsing with energy. Suddenly a line of energy came out of the sphere's center at head height and decapitated all of the vampires except for a midget one that looked about ten. The headless vampires all exploded into ash.  
"Nice party, huh?" Blaze asked the midget.  
"The gods will rise this time with the sacrifice," the midget vampire said and disappeared.  
"Great. Just great," Blaze said and let the sphere down. Blinking, she looked around, then fell over in a dead faint, right into Heero's arms. Heero glared down at her.  
"It's okay, she'll come around any second now," Star said. Sure enough, a minute later Blaze blinked and looked around. She giggled when she saw she was in Heero's arms.  
"Hiya. What happened?" Blaze said cheerfully. The boys looked surprised. Heero glared at her and dropped her on the ground. "Ooowwww! Heero dropped me on my butt!" Everyone except Blaze sweatdropped. "Untransforming," Blaze said, and she glowed silver, then was back in her clothes of a black spaghetti strap shirt and black leather pants. "What?"  
"You're hopeless, Angel," Rei said and untransformed with the other four girls. Angel started to pout.  
"You guys are so mean! Why does everybody hate me-," Angel started to wine like a five year old. On and on and on.   
"Aaaaaahhhh!" Rei and Dawn yelled. "Shut up!"  
"Hehehehehehe," Angel started laughing hysterically.  
"Angel!" Star and Cali yelled. She stopped laughing and ran back into the club with Star and Cali hot on her heels.  
"That baka'll never learn," Rei muttered, Looking at the boys who were sweatdropping. "Let's go back inside. We all want answers."  
When they went inside they were met by Star and Cali.  
"We lost her," Star said, looking annoyed.  
"Matta," Rei muttered. "I bet you five are wondering what is going on here." The boys nodded. "Well, Angel hasn't been mortal very much before this. Angels don't really have emotions. Rebel Angels mostly have more, but not as much as humans. That's why she's so dangerous. Well, I think all of the hate, anger, surprise, and other emotions got to her and made her faint. When she woke up, I guess she kinda flipped. Now we have to find her before she gets hurt. She can still fly and shoot energy balls, and become invisible, even if she is mortal."  
"Hold up," Duo said. He was kind of shocked from the news. "Then what are you all?"   
"Goddess, fairy, spirit, and star," Rei said, pointing to each in turn. "All immortal and all gundam pilots like y'all," Rei said. The guys' eyes bugged.  
"So I'm dating an immortal?" Duo asked in astonishment. "Sure are hun," Star said. Duo sat down hard. Wufei snorted at Duo.  
"I wouldn't laugh, Mr. I Hate Women," Rei said to Wufei. Without anyone noticing, Heero started to rise into the air. He was put down on a balcony.  
"At least I talk. Unlike the silent couple over there," Wufei said, pointing to Dawn and Trowa. Dawn rolled her eyes and Trowa just glared.  
"Hey? Where's Heero?" Quatre asked suddenly. A giggling came from somewhere around them.  
"Angel's gone insane. And she's taken Heero!" Cali said, then she giggled at something. She kept on giggling and started laughing.  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked curiously.  
"Some--ha--someone...is...tic-...tickling...me!" Cali said through her laughs. Rei nodded to Star and they both went behind Cali. Abruptly she stopped laughing, just as Rei and Star grabbed her.  
"You missed," she informed them coldly. Star and Rei glared back at her.  
"Hiya!" Angel appeared beside Heero.  
"Hn. Why'd you bring me up here?" Heero asked coldly, glaring at her.  
"I don't know," Angel said. "I just wanted to cause some trouble. It's fun."  
Heero rolled his eyes. Duo looked up, saw Heero and Angel, smirked, and walked out of their vision dragging Star with him. Heero saw that, but chose to say nothing. For no reason, Angel started crying.  
"What's the matter?" Heero asked, only a tiny hint of concern showing in his voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Part 3  
Angel: R and R ::^_^!:: Guys, say goodnight.  
::All others are asleep::  
Angel: ::sweatdropp:: Good night! Watch for Part 4: Prophecy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Prophecy

A/N: Sorry, I've had one of my friends typing this up for me and didn't get part 3 back for awhile.   
If you have any questions e-mail me at newmoon102@hotmail.com and ask. Just title it fanfic,  
okay? Owari~  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing these already. I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING AND  
WON'T FOR THE REST OF THIS FIC!!! There, now I don't need to put one on the rest of this  
fic.  
  
A New Era: Part 4 - Prophecy  
  
"What's the matter?" Heero asked again when Angel didn't respond.  
"The prophecy. The Beginning of the End," Angel said, looking at Heero through her  
tears.  
"The Beginning of the End?" Star asked, appearing suddenly with Duo. Angel nodded  
and Star's eyes widened. "Let's go get the others and go somewhere where we can talk."  
~1 hour later~  
  
Angel quietly unlocked the door to her room. She took the key out and looked around.   
All ten of them had decided that Angel's room was the best place to talk. Before she could open  
the door a voice shouted down the hall.  
"Hey, Angel-babe. Whatcha been doing all night?" A boy with brown hair and the top  
dyed blond came up to them.  
"Kevin, what do you want?" Angel asked tiredly.  
"I just want to kiss you, baby," Kevin said with a smirk to Heero.  
"Kevin, go away! I don't like you and never will!"Angel said. She turned to open the  
door, but Kevin caught her arm.  
"So, you're dumping me for these losers?" Kevin asked. Angel glared at him and was  
stopped again from opening the door.  
"Leave me alone," Angel growled.  
"Not before my kiss," Kevin said with a smirk. Angel growled again and was about to  
punch him, but Heero put his arms around her shoulders protectively. Much to Kevin's obvious  
displeasure, Heero turned Angel around to face him and kissed her straight on the lips. Angel  
looked surprised for a second, then closed her eyes and kissed Heero back.  
Kevin got angry and turned red, "It's not over yet, Yuy." With that Kevin stormed off.   
Heero and Angel broke off with Heero smirking at Kevin's retreating back. Angel quickly opened  
the door and let the others in before Duo collapsed from the effort of holding in his laughter. But  
inside the room Duo let all of his laughter out and rooling on the floor, while Star sighed and the  
others sweatdropped.  
When everyone was calmed down Angel started to tell the prophecy.  
"The Beginning of the End is a time where vampires and other nasties go out of hiding,  
multiply, and try to take over the world. This happens every 1,000 years or so. Most of the time  
after or during a huge war. Me and the others were sent to stop that war," Angel said.  
"Why?" Duo asked. Star shushed him.  
"Because there is a war being faught in the Heavens reflecting this one. When this war is  
over that one will stop. Well, now I see we'll be here for a long time. The Beginning of the End  
has started, meaning this war is almost over. There's a poem I once learned for this prophecy. It  
went something like this:  
  
Every 1000 years  
One big war  
For Heaven and Earth.  
Rise dark enemies.  
Go forth bright defenders  
To stop the rising of evil  
One angel rebel Blaze.  
One fallen Night Star.  
Akuinnen fairy angel mix.  
Calina warrior fairy.  
From the flames a goddess.  
Find the pure hearted warrior five.  
Transform all.  
The Perfect Soldier to become angel rebel.  
A braided boy to be Shinigami.  
The Silencer a fairy angel mix.  
Noble of the Desert warrior fairy.  
Solitary Dragon shine bright.  
Find the Sacrifice.  
Find the Gifted.  
Help comes from Past and Present.  
Now defeat the evil and save the universe."  
  
Angel closed her eyes in the silence that followed. Suddenly they opened andshe looked  
very afraid. One by one the girls' eyes snapped open with the same realization.  
"Oh no," Star whispered.  
"Okay? What's going on?" Quatre asked, looking at the girls' white faces.  
"Iwon't and I can't," Angel started saying crazily, "I won't. I can't. He won't want me  
to. I can't any way. I refuse, sorry nope."  
"Won't what?" Heero asked. Angel got up from where she had sat down earlier. Going  
over to him she sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes.  
"No, I won't change you," Angel repeated and hugged a very surprised and confused  
Heero.  
"Angel, you don't have a choice," Rei said, laying down the facts while at the same time  
trying to soothe her.  
"Oh, go change Wufei. I'm not changing Heero," Angel snapped at Rei and hugged  
Heero tighter. Cali had stayed silent through the whole exchange, thinking.  
"Angel," Cali said quietly. "You don't have to change him until he wants to, or it's  
absolutely nessicary. Okay?' Angel looked at her and nodded, releasing Heero slowly.  
"Could someone please explain what that was all about?"Wufei asked.  
"In English it means we're the five from the peom, and you guys are the five pure hearts.   
Each of you is going to be changed into an immortal. But we also have to find the gifted and the  
sacrifice," Dawn said bluntly.  
"Sacrifice?" Trowa asked.  
"The things they give to the gods in Hell. Usually a virgin of some sort. It's to insure that  
the vamps. And other nasties don't get killed as well," Star said softly.  
"Why help from the past and present?" Duo asked. Angel and the others shrugged.  
"We should probably get an apartment or something for all of us tostay in," Quatre  
suggested. The rest of them nodded and decided to stay in Heero's and Angel's rooms for the  
night.  
~*~  
  
"Wow, this place is huge," Angel said in awe. The last week Duo and Star had gone  
scouting for apartments or a house. They had finally settled on this place.  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Dawn called and went to go get the door. "Umm, Duo?  
You might want to come here," she called. Duo frowned as he and Star went to the door.  
"Hilde?" Duo asked in surprise at seeing the girl standing in the doorway.  
"Who?" Star asked looking up at him.  
"Oh,we met when I was up in space," Duo said quickly.  
"Sure," Star said, the turned to Hilde. "Star, nice to meet you."  
"And who are you?" Hilde asked suspiciously. Duo smacked himself onthe forehead. It  
looked as if things would get nasty. Luckily Angel saved the day, for those two at least.  
"You didn't bring Relena with you did you?" Angel asked curiously from behind Duo and  
Star.  
"As a matter of fact I did," Hilde said and turned to call out the door, "Relena come here."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Angel ran off screaming. When she  
got into the living room she ran straight into Heero. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Akki (evil demon) Relena," she panted. Heero's eyes widened and dragged Angel into  
the nearest room and locked the door.  
"Heero! I'm Here!" Relena's annoying voice yelled through the apartment.  
"Who brought her here?" Heero asked in his monotone, even though it was quieter than  
usual so that Relena wouldn't hear them.  
"Hilde," Angel answered, then looked around at where they were. "Uh, whose room is  
this?" Heero looked around the room and swore. There was a small thing of burning inscence,  
scrolls with stuff written in Chinese on them and a big poster of Treize, with a huge red X through  
it and some red Chinese lettering, some stuff with dragons on them, and a suitcase.  
"We're dead. Wufei," Heero muttered.  
"Noo. We are dead Let's just get out of here before Wufei finds us," Angel said.  
"We can't," Heero replied.  
"Nani!?" Angel almost screamed.  
"I locked the door, but can't unlock it without the key," Heero explained.  
"Well can't you pick the lock?" Angel asked hopefully.  
"No. That's Duo's special," Heero said monotonously. Angel fell over anime style.  
"We're gonna die," angel moaned from her position on the floor.  
"Probably are," he said and sat down next to her.  
"You're just sooo optimistic," Angel said sarcastily and sat up.  
~Hour 1~  
"I'm boooorrrreeedddd," Angel said for the fifteenth time that hour.  
"Shut up," Heero said.  
"Why don't you," Angel shot back.  
"Omea o korosu," Heero threatened.  
"Sure whatever," Angel answered back, "and how many times have you said that to  
Relena and not killed her?"  
~Hour 2~  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," came from Angel. She had just fallen asleep on Heero's  
shoulder. He wasn't sleepy so he decided to annoy Angel. He pushed her head off of his  
shoulder.  
"What'd you do that for?" she snapped at him.  
"I dunno," Heero said. He then went behind her and started to pull her hair lightly on the  
ends. Angel's face was slowly turning red.  
"Stop it!!" she yelled at him. Heero was actually grinning.  
~Hour 3~  
"I'll get you back," Angel muttered after getting annoyed by Heero for an hour. She went  
over to him and stole his gun. Then she started poking him on the back of the back of the head.   
He slowly turned red and tried to threaten her with his gun, which he didn't have.  
"Give me back my gun!!" he yelled.  
"As long as you stop buggingme and don't shoot me," Angel said.  
"Fine," Heero snapped. Angel tossed the gun back to him and he put it away.  
~Hour 4~  
Angel singing, "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow.[1]"   
She does this multiple times and Heero joins in after the fifth time. They fall asleep after getting  
bored of singing.  
~*~  
  
"Thank goodness they're finally gone," Star said as she collapsed onto the couch after five  
hours of standing Relena and Hilde. "She should figure out by know that Heero doesn't like her.   
Especially since we didn't find a trace of him or Angel."  
"We looked everywhere. Well, except for Wufei's room. They wouldn't be stupid  
enough to go in there," Duo said as he sat down next to Star.  
"It's like they just disappeared," Cali muttered as she sat down with Quatre.  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!" Wufei screamed.  
"Uh oh," everyone else said and ran to Wufei's room. They came ot a complete halt at his  
doorway and looked in. Wufei was really red in the face and was standing over Heero and Angel.   
Angel was blinking, as if she had just woken up.  
"Uh, hi?" She said.  
"What are you bakas doing in here?" Wufei yelled.  
"Hiding in the first room we saw so that Relena wouldn't find us. We didn't touch  
anything, honest!" Angel said quickly.  
"We wouldn't've been stuck in the first place, except you have to unlock the door with a  
key from the inside too," Heero said and stood up, then helped Angel to her feet.  
"Out!" Wufei shouted.  
"Fine, fine, we're out," Angel said as seh got into the hall. "I thought we were dead. At  
least we can breathe fresh air."  
"Huh?" Dawn asked.  
"He's got inscence burning all over his room," Angel explained then noticed the smell on  
her clothes. "I gotta go change."  
"How long were we in there?" Heero asked.  
"5 hours," Rei said smirking. Heero said nothing and his face showed no emotions.  
"I think we should go get dinner," Quatre suggested. Cali, Dawn, and Trowa nodded and  
followed him.  
"Wufei! We're going to dinner!" Rei yelled through his door as Heero went to tell Angel  
they were going out to eat.  
~*~  
  
"So where do we all want to go?" Quatre asked as they all drove along the road. Quatre  
didn't trust any of them with a car, so her got a limo.  
"Taco Bell!!" Angel, Star, and Duo yelled.  
"Chinese food," Rei and Wufei yelled.  
"McDonalds," Dawn, Cali and Quatre yelled.  
"Heero, Trowa? Do you guys care?" Quatre asked them. Trowa shhok his head no'.  
"Taco Bell," Heero monotoned. Angel hugged him.  
"Taco Bell it is then," Quatre said.  
When they got there they all piled out of the car and went inside. Since it was on Quatre,  
Duo and Star didn't stint themselves. Once everyone had ordered they pulled some tables  
together and sat down.  
"Wow," Angel said as she watched Duo and Star eat.  
"Oh, he'll go back for seconds," Heero said, Trowa nodded in agreement.  
"Star won't finish that," Dawn said. Star nodded and smiled happily.  
"Ugg. I can't watch," Cali said and looked away.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Quatre said.  
"So what's the plan?" Angel asked.  
"Plan for what?" Wufei asked.  
"Duh, destroying OZ quickly," Angel said.  
"Oh," the rest of them said.  
"Why don't we work undercover as officers?" Trowa suggested.  
"Figures," Duo muttered.  
"Why not? I think it could work," Cali said.  
"Well, we could do that. Except for the five of us," Wufei said.  
"So, it's up to su girls," Rei said.  
"But why?"Star asked them.  
"Because Trowa's already been and officer and we've all been captures at least once, so  
OZ knows us," Duo said.  
"Me, Cali, and Rei, will go to different parts of OZ," Angel said. "Sorry Dawn and Star,  
we need you guys to handle the information." They nodded. "Everyone agreed, let's do it!"  
~*~  
  
"Here you go Angie Hustin," the officer in charge said to Angel as she led her to her  
room.  
"Thank you, but I won't be staying here much,"Angel said. As a disguise she had dyed  
her hair blonde and wore green contacts. Rei and Cali had also disguised themselves. Cali had  
put red streaks in her hair and used green contacts, while Rei put blonde streaks in her hair.  
Hope this goes well.  
"Okay, then. Where would you like to go?" the officer asked.  
"I don't know. Could you just show me around Miss-" Angel didn't know her name.  
"Noin," the officer replied.  
"Leutenant Noin," Angel finished. Noin nodded and proceeded to show Angel around.  
~*~  
  
"Officer Hustin, please report to Leut. Noin," a voice over the PA system said. Angel  
hurriedly straightened her OZ uniform. For only being there one week she had already surpassed  
amny of the higher ranked officials in piloting a mobile suit. She also excelled in computers and  
hand to hand combat. Well, she was hiding practically all of her real skill.  
She knocked on the door to Noin's office. "Come in," Noin said.  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to let the girls be in there?" Quatre asked one day while Cali, Rei,  
and Angel were working' for OZ.  
"It's perfectly safe. From what I've heard from Star and Dawn, Cali and Rei are just like  
normal officers, and Angel is using her abilties minimally," Heero stated and went to go look out a  
window.  
~*~  
  
"Ahh, Angie," Noin said as Angel came in the door. "I was hoping it was you. This is  
General Icotat. He's the leader in the fights against the gundams." Angel nodded politely while  
thinking,Hmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage and sat dow in a chair.  
"Hustin we have a problem," Noin said. Angel looked up at her. "There appears to be  
five new gundams."  
"What?" Angel asked feigning astonishment.  
"Yes," the general said. He handed her five pics. They were of the five new gundams and  
were so fuzzy you could bearly tell what they were.  
"How could this happen?" Angel asked acting confused.   
"We don't know, but they must be stopped," Noin put in, her face worried.  
"I'll get on it right away," Angel said and turned to leave. Noin caught her arm.  
"That was only half of the reason you were called here," Noin said. Angel looked at her.  
"We've decided to promote you to Leutenant."  
~*~  
  
It had been a month since everyone had settled into the apartment and the girls started to  
work for OZ. Not many things had happened, they guys had regular missions, Star and Hilde  
didn't get along, Angel still hadn't figured how to make the place Relena proof, and a new girl  
named Dorothey Catalonia had gotten attatched to Quatre.  
"If Dorothey calls I'm not here," Quatre said as her sat down on the couch next to Cali.  
"Sure, whatever," she said and continued to read her book. Star came into the room.  
"Is Angel home yet?" she asked.  
"She's coming in the door now," Cali said. Angel came into the living room, then down  
the hall and into her room.  
"Y'know, I've always wondered why she has two beds in there," Cali commented while  
watching her close the door. "What do you needher for?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell her that all of the guys except for Heero have been changed,"  
Star said.  
"Oh," Cali said. "So the great Shinigami lives again, ne?" Star nodded enthusiasticly.  
"He's probably figuring out the best way to bug the heck outta Angel or Rei. He teases  
them the most," Star said giggling. "Uh oh. Here's trouble," seh said pointing to Duo who was  
grinning evilly.  
"Uh oh," Cali murmered.  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked as she and Rei came up from behind the other two.  
"Duo, who is now Shinigami, is going to pester Angel," Cali informed them.  
"Oh," Rei said and watched the scene taking place before them. But before Duo could do  
anything Angel opened the door and dragged Duo into the room. They heard crashes, screams,  
curses, and Angel laughing her head off before Duo managed to get out of the room. When the  
door slammed he turned around and saw the girls and Quatre watching him.  
"What are you looking at?" he asked them and stompped off to his room when they all  
started to laugh. Angel had died his hair a bright purple to match his eyes. Then Angel came out  
of her room with a big smile.  
"Hi! Like my work?" She asked. Angel went over and sat down on the other side of  
Quatre. "I'm gonna do your hair, too. Since ya'll are immortal except for Heero," she looked  
sad for a moment, "he hasn't asked me to change him. It's dangerous anyway, and I dot' know  
what power level he'll have."  
"Why are you dying out hair?" Quatre asked curiously.  
"Because that's the first step t controlling your power," Angel explained. "Anyway you  
can just blast it off."  
"Oh," Quatre said. He didn't really want his hair dyed. "What color are the others?"  
"Well, Duo is purple, Wufei is neon pink, Trowa is green, you are black, and Heero is  
blonde, except he's not changed. On to another point. How do we stage something where we  
get killed, but not really?" Angel asked.  
"How about you three battle us, and disappear out of your suits as we blast you?" Dawn  
suggested.   
"Hm," Angel thought. "Sounds good. I'm gonna go vampire hunting tonight, anyone  
want to come?" She asked.  
"Nope," everyone chorused.  
"Fine, suit yourselves," Angel said. She went into her room, grabbed a leather jacket to  
cover her leather pants and black t-shirt, and headed out the door.  
  
End of Part 4  
Angel: so did you like it? Please Review. Before the counter was turned off I had 60 hits and  
only 4 reviews. Owari~ 


	5. Answers

  
A/N: Wow!! I actually finished typing Chapter 4. Wow.  
Dislaimer: See last.  
  
A New Era: Part 5- Answers  
  
Angel walked down the street. She wasn't really going anywhere perticular and no one  
would reconise her with a different hair and eye color. She hadn't bothered to blast the color out  
or take out the contacts since she would just have do the same thing tomorrow. Angel passes a  
club and decides to go in. The place is filled with smoke, loud music, and a bunch of bodies  
pressed together into one small space.  
Angel goes up to the bar tender and orders a Coke, with nothing in it. He hands her the  
soda, and she turns around to watch the croud, and to see if she could spot any vampires. She  
sensed one and decided that if it came to her, well then she could have some fun. The signature  
of energy that was a vampires came closer and closer to her.  
"Hey baby," a voice said as a guy came close to Angel.  
"And you are?" she asked. She quickly hid her eneryg to a level that was like a mortal's.  
"Call me Damon. And you are, pretty lady?" the vampire asked.  
"I'm Lyssa. Nice to meet you Damon. What brings you around here?" Angel asked.  
"Oh, I'm just in town. Would you like to take a walk?" the vampire asked.  
"Why sure. It's pretty nice around here," Angel said and followed him out of the club.   
They started to walk down the street before going into a very very dark alley.  
"Why are we going in here?" Angel asked even though she knew the answer. "Are you a  
vampire or something who mauls people in very very dark alleys like this one and then disposes of  
the bodies?"  
"Umm, why would you say that?" Damon asked very nervously. He was starting to think  
that picking up this chick wan't a good idea. But hey, he needed food. "I'm not a vampire."  
"Sure," Angel said sarcasticly. "I have one question to ask you. Who is the sacrifice for  
The Beginning of the End?"  
"Huh?" the vampire asked really confused.  
"Who do you think I am?" Angel asked.  
"The gifted," the vampire said truthfully.  
"What??" Angel yelled.  
"Well baby, here it is. You are the gifted one that kills the vampires. Or more commonly  
known as Slayer. That's why I searched you out. And to your other question, the rebel angel  
Blaze is the sacrifice," Damon said with a smirk. "Not that you'll find a rebel angel anyway."  
"Are you so sure?"Angel asked and let her power go.  
"Crud, I'm dead," the vampire said.  
"Yep," Angel chirped happily.  
"Don't worry, Alisha will find you with Andrew and will kill you all," that was the last  
thing the vampire said before he got blasted to oblivion by Angel, who was starting to get really  
PO ed by now.   
Angel stomped out of the alley and back home muttering things under her breath like,  
"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" "Stupid vampires. Stupid death threats." "I don't  
wanna be the gifted, but NOOOO. I don't get my way." And "Stupid life." When Angel got  
home her power was way greater than normal and she was positivly fuming.   
Cali looked up from her magazine, "Uh, hi?" she said once she felt the power level. Soon  
enough all of the others except Heero were in the living room trying to find the person.  
"I HATE THIS," Angel yelled and proceeded to beat the crud out of a pillow. When it  
wasn't the punching bag she was looking for she threw it against the wall really really hard,  
causing a dent in the wall. Everyone moved back a couple of feet. Just then Heero came into the  
room equally angry.  
"Will you stop all of this racket??" he yelled at her.  
"Shut up!! You don't have my life to worry about!!" Angel yelled back at him. Her power  
was growing again, causing the others to move back even more. Heero whipped out his gun and  
pointed it at her. Angel just put up a shield in response.  
"Shut up!! If you weren't afraid to do anything or change anyone you would have changed  
me already!!" Heero yelled at her.  
"You never told me anything!!" Angel yelled back. Suddenly there was a popping sound  
and Heero and Angel disappeared.  
"At least they're not in this room," Rei muttered and sat on the couch. "Don't disturb  
them what ever you do. If they are disturbed they both die."  
"What did Angel mean by you don't have my life?" Cali asked.  
Rei shrugged. "Ask her in the morning. Don't worry, hopefully the house won't blow  
up."  
"Uh, thanks," Cali said and went back to trying to read her magazine.  
Angel transported herself and Heero to her room. "Are you sure you want this?" she  
asked. Heero nodded. "Okay then, some things you need to know. 1) Do not lose  
concentration, we will both die. 2) Concentrait on the power only. 3) If I do anything akward do  
not jerk away or that would be bad. 4) Ignore all wings, even if they are coming out af your back.   
That's all. Any questions?" Angel asked. Heero shook his head. "Ready," he said. "Ready,"  
Angel said. "Go."  
Angel closed her eyes and a hard glow started to form around her. She transformed into  
Blaze, but this time the glow didn't fade. It stayed there and got brighter. Blaze went over to  
Heero and kissed him passionately on the lips. Heero closed his eyes and kissed her back. Power  
started to come from Blaze and into him. She grabbed his hands in hers. Power was coming in  
him through his hands.   
~Control the power. Hold it. Don't let it go free. It should feel like it's forming an angel  
shape.~ Blaze said in Heero's mind. Heero did as he was told and rapidly the power formed an  
angel shape that grew larger until it filled his whole body. A bright blue glow started to form  
around Heero, glowing brighter as the power filled him even more. Huge wings covered in a blue  
glow burst out of his back. Slowly the glows around them faded.  
When the glow was gone Blaze sagged against Heero. She looked over his shoulder athis  
wings and saw that they were blacked tipped like hers. "Nice wings," she told him tiredly. Heero  
looked over his shoulder at them. "Thanx," he said and looked down at the rebel angel leaning  
against him. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Don't worry, that's just draining. And don't pull  
onthe wings that hurts. You should get some sleep, too. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow,"  
Blaze said and layed down on the two beds that she had pushed together in her room. Heero  
layed down next to her and they both fell asleep.  
"At least that's over," Rei said from the living room. "We'd better get some sleep.   
They're gonna be a duo of terrors tomorrow." with that everyone went to bed.  
~*the next day*~  
Heero woke up to find that he had an angel in his arms. More presicely a rebel angel. He  
blinked as he saw that he was also a rebel angel. He then remembered last night and mentally  
smacked himself on the forehead. Blaze stirred and looked up at him.  
"Hey, wussup?" she asked sleepily, then looked at his hair. She woke up completely and  
smiled evily. "Stay here," she said and made her way to the bathroom. She came back with some  
bright blue hair dye. "Don't struggle. I need to put this in your hair. I alread did Quatre's last  
night without him noticing." and with that Blaze dyed Heero's hair blue. "Do you know how to  
get into mortal form?" she asked him.  
"No," Heero said. Blaze nodded. She took his hand and mentally showed him how.   
After they were both mortal they decided to go get breakfast. Every one looked up sleepily as  
Heero and Angel were the last ones to come into the kitchen. All of the boys had multicolored  
hair. It would have been pretty funny, except that Angel had dyed her hair and hated it.  
"I thought the color was going to be blond," Cali said looking at Heero's hair.  
"I ran out," said Angel simply. The others nodded and they made room for the two to sit  
down. As they ate breakfast Angel had an idea. She waited until they were done to say it.  
"Why don't you guys try to blast off the hair dye?" Angel asked. Heero looked at her  
then promptly lottle dust like particles of blue hair dye were floating eveywhere. "Okay," Angel  
said while coughing, "how about in the living room?" The boys nodded and went into the living  
room, followed by the girls.  
"You don't want your little kitchen dirty?" Duo asked slyly.  
"You try it and you clean it up," Star said and gave Duo a look. The whole group headed  
into the living room to see how many of them could blast off the hair dye. Angel had done  
Heero's again to get him ot show the others how to do it, but he just blasted it off, again, and  
again, and again, and again, until Angel gave up. 


	6. 

Disclaimer: me no own gundam wing or characters, but me do own my characters and this  
story idea, no matter how bad it may be.  
  
A New Era~ Part 6- Registration  
  
The 10 teen immortal and turned immortal group had been kicked out of their nice apartment  
in Tokyo, Japan. They had been kicked out because of multiple complaints of screaming,  
explosions, noise levels, and being awoken at odd hours, also having the hall carpeted in a  
fine dust of multiple colors. So they had moved to one of Quatre's smaller mansions. Now  
they could do everything that they wanted to.  
  
Angel had found a weird hobby for an immortal. She liked to watch anime. It didn't matter  
which one, she'd just watch it. That's what she was doing now. She had her eyes glued to  
the TV screen and was zoned out to the rest of the world. The others were elsewhere in the  
huge house and were trying to do something, other than get Angel away from the TV, which  
seemed to be almost an impossible task.  
  
The doorbell started to ring, but Angel didn't get up or even blink, and all of the others ignored  
it. The ringer finally got annoyed or figured out that no one was going to answer the door and  
gave up, or so it seemed.  
  
"Angel. Angel," a voice said to Angel. A girl with long brown hair and pure white angel wings  
had appeared in the house. She was getting very, very annoyed with Angel and finally  
sighed. She went over to the TV and turned it off.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Angel asked as she looked up. "Oh, hi Akuma," she said as she  
noticed who was standing in her living room.  
  
"Oh, hi Akuma," the angel said back mockingly. "You need to register."  
  
"Register?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Well yeah, register the new immortals," Akuma said exasperated.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Angel said. "We do have to do that, don't we," she said as a statement.  
  
"Well duh," Akuma said.  
  
"Thanks," Angel told Akuma.  
  
"No prob," Akuma said and disappeared.  
  
"Man, I really don't want to do this," Angel muttered.  
  
"Do what, exactly?" Star asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Register," Angel said. Star looked at her then put a hand up to her mouth.  
  
"We do have to do that, don't we," Star said thoughtfully.  
  
"Dang," Angel muttered. "We'd better round everyone up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, we're here," Blaze said as they all appeared in immortal form on a huge expanse of  
white. There were towers, gardens, buildings, and what looked like houses, but they all  
happened to be white. Also there were all types of immortals walking around.  
  
"I had forgotten how crowded it is here," Blaze muttered as they wove their way through the  
crowd. They finally found their way to the registration building and went in.  
  
"We've come to register these new immortals," Blaze told the secretary angel.  
  
"One moment please," she said. "They are ready for you now," she said and pointed up the  
stairs.  
  
The group preceded up the stairs and went into the room number given to them by the angel.  
  
"Well, it seems we have five new immortals to be registered," the male angel said as he came  
in the door. "What a surprise."  
  
"Couldn't we have had Angela?" Blaze asked, obviously not liking this guy.  
  
"Ahh, but she's busy. Too bad," he said in a silky sweet voice. "Now, if you'll just fill out  
these forms you will be sent on your way." Blaze and the others hurriedly filled out the forms  
and returned them. "Thank you," he said and shoved them out of the room.  
  
"Prick," Blaze muttered as they walked out of the building. They walked along the street until  
Blaze realized something that she needed to do. "Hey, you guys go on ahead of me back  
home, I'll catch up soon."   
  
"Okay," Rei said and the rest of them except for Heero disappeared.  
  
"I'm staying," he said.  
  
"Fine," Blaze said and started to disappear. Heero grabbed onto her shoulder and they  
disappeared.  
  
They reappeared on Dende's floating guardian thing. (A/N: you know, the one Kami had then  
gave to Dende.) They saw Mr. PoPo and landed completely.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Blaze," Mr. PoPo said happily. "I'm sorry but Kami has murged with Piccolo.   
Now Master Dende is the guardian."  
  
"Thanks Mr. PoPo. I'm just here to see the new guardian," Blaze said warmly. Heero raised  
an eyebrow. ~Guardian?~ he asked. ~Yes, he watches over the whole Earth and tries to  
protect it~ Blaze said back through the link that all immortals had. ~Oh~ Heero replied.  
"Hello," Dende said as he came out of the castle. "I am Dende, guardian of the Earth, how  
may I help you?"  
  
"I'm the rebel angel Blaze, and this is the rebel angel Heero. We've come to pay our respects  
to the new guardian," Blaze said.  
  
"That is very kind," Dende said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: sorry if this one was so short, but the next two will be more interesting. And also my  
computer screwed up on part two so, I know it's hard to read. I'll try to fix it! Honest! Sorry if  
these take so ling, but they won't exactly let me use a laptop in school to type these.  
  
Next Part: A New Era~ Part 7- Continued Battles 


	7. 

A New Era~ Part 7- Continued Battles  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or DBZ, sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel looked around the dark ally. It was dark and creepy, but hey, where would be a better  
place to fight vampires? There, she felt it's presence. It was an older one, maybe 250- 300  
years old. She focused her energy and sent a power ball towards the spot. The vampire was  
ash before he even know what had hit him.  
  
"One down, another thousand to go," Angel said with a smirk and headed home. When she  
walked in she was confronted with a curious site. Wufei was being chased through the  
house by Duo screaming bloody murder. Angel decided to join the bystanders.  
  
"What happened here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Wufei accidentally cut part of Duo's braid off," Trowa said. Angel looked at him bug  
eyed.  
  
"He didn't," she said.  
  
"Oh he did," Cali said and pointed to the ground. Sure enough there was about half of Duo's  
beloved braid lying on the ground.  
  
"Sheesh," Angel muttered and picked it up. She caught Duo on the next run around the  
house and managed to get the rest of the braid re-attached with a little bit of her power before  
she let him go to chase Wufei again. Wufei decided that it would be a good idea to hide  
behind Rei.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Rei said and disappeared, reappearing beside Angel. Angel smirked as  
Wufei got this deer in the headlights look and started running for dear life.   
  
After they had gotten everyone calmed down they all went to the living room to talk. They had  
just sat down when some laptops beeped. Angel and Heero got up to go check the message.   
Angel came back into the room grim faced.  
  
"What is it?" Dawn asked her.  
  
"We'll wait until Heero gets here," Angel said. Soon Heero came back with the mission and  
the message that Angel had gotten.  
  
"The mission is to blow up the Tokyo OZ base and stop with that act. There's also another,  
um, pressing matter," Angel said.  
  
"Well?" Duo asked.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft has been kidnaped," Heero said.  
  
"So? Why should we care about the weak onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
Angel sighed. "Because it's our department. She was kidnaped by vampires."  
  
"Darn, I would have left her there," Star muttered. The rest of them nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Houston, Summers, Otaku," The voice called at the OZ base over the intercom. "Report  
immediately." Angel, Cali, and Rei looked up from what they were doing and reported to  
Lieutenant Noin.  
  
"Girls, you are some of the best Mobile Suit pilots that we have now. The gundams are on  
their way to attack this base. You three and some mobile dolls will be deployed to fight them  
and protect this base," Noin said to them. "The general, some more important officials, and I  
will be heading to a new base. See you there." The three girls nodded and went to the  
hangar.  
  
Three suits were sitting in the bright sunlight that filtered into the hangar. They were all  
Tauruses, but one was blue, one green, and one red.  
  
"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Rei said and climbed into the suit. They all powered up and  
blasted out of the hangar, followed by 100 Mobile Dolls. They waited for about five minutes  
before the gundams were spotted on radar.  
  
"Gundam pilots, show yourselves," Angel commanded as a shuttle blasted off from the base  
behind her. Now they could talk normally.  
  
"Oz soldier," Heero's face appeared on Angel's screen. Angel gave him a cocky smile.  
  
"What's up?" she asked him.  
  
"Ready to battle?" Heero asked her.  
  
"Bring it on," Angel challenged. Wing Zero and the blue Taurus moved out of their spots and  
rose, just as the mobile dolls and the other Tauruses charged the other gundams. Wing Zero  
was soon overpowering the Taurus, and it was very evident. Not that Angel was even trying.  
  
"Do you want to up it a notch? I really feel sorry for those people who have to pilot these, they  
suck," Angel said. She then stopped playing around and really started to pilot the suit. She  
was almost as good as Heero, and she was in a Taurus. Soon they were both tired. Heero  
pointed his buster rifle at the suit.  
  
"Bye bye," Angel said and opened the cockpit and jumped out. She quickly flew above the  
MS and Heero blew up the suit, the signal for the others to do the same. They quickly  
finished off the MD s and MS s and then went to demolish the base. Which was very easy.  
  
~Hey, can we get a ride here?~ Angel asked Heero.  
_Yeah_ Cali said.  
::Me to:: Rei said with a mental glare to Wufei.   
=Sure= Duo said back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mobile Suits were blowing up right and left as the gundams tore through them. Beam sabers  
flashed in and out of the MS s as they blew up. Fire rained across the battle field as Wufei  
and Rei attacked with their element. Angel was having fun going at top speed, 15g, and just  
running her saber through the suits before they even had time to register that they had been  
hit. Heero was shooting balls of energy at groups and laughing insanely as they blew up.   
Star and Duo were tearing through the MS s with twin scythes and shoulder missiles. Dawn  
and Trowa stood back and showered the suits with bullets and missiles, Dawn pulling out a  
beam saber as a MS got too close. Quatre and Cali were fighting with beam saber and sickle  
blades, cutting through the sea of MS s with heat and ease.  
  
"I'm sick of this," Angel said. "Everyone out of the way." Everyone did what she said and  
moved. She charged up the Solar cannon and blasted the rest of the suits to smitherienes.  
  
"Why didn't you do that in the beginning onna?" Wufei asked. Everyone else flinched as  
Angel turned her gundam around.  
  
"Because there were too many," Angel said, a dangerous edge in her voice. Suddenly they all  
felt an old power above them. They all looked up to see a lone figure floating above them.  
  
"Alisha," Angel hissed.  
  
The vampire laughed in a musical voice. "Ahh, so I see you know me. It will make this all the  
more fun." Angel glared at her. "Oh, I see you are getting mad. But if you kill me, then you  
will never know where princess Relena is. Well, toodles." The vampire disappeared, leaving  
Angel to fume.  
  
"I HATE THIS!!" Angel screamed when they got to their house. "I HATE THIS!! SHE WAS  
RIGHT THERE AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! I'M THE STUPID GIFTED AND I DIDN'T  
DO SHIT!" All of the others except for Heero backed up, he went to wrap his arms around  
her, it seems that being an immortal opened up his emotions more. The girls all looked  
worried while the guys tried to NOT get in the way. Angel started to sob into Heero's shirt  
and was calming down. The girls all looked at eachother.  
  
"It's okay Angel. We didn't do anything either," Dawn said.  
  
"We all know how important Relena is to peace with Oz, and we won't try to mess with that,"  
Cali said.  
  
"It's not your fault, we didn't even think about doing anything or taking action," Rei said.  
  
"None if this was anyone's fault except for the vampires, they are the ones who do this to  
people," Star said. Angel looked up and frowned, then went to the front door. She opened it  
and they found about 100 vampires crowded onto the porch.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here," Angel said with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. She carefully  
started to power up and looked at the idiots.  
  
"Does the rebel angel Blaze live here?" one of the idiot vamps asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Angel asked as the others caught the drift and started to power up  
too. "To late," she said and let loose a huge energy blast that totally wiped out the vamps.   
The rest of them fired energy beams at the odd ones, picking them off.   
  
After all of the vampires were gone Angel slumped onto the porch, breathing heavily. Then  
she looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"You know we'll have to get some help in fighting these things," she told them.  
  
"Sure do," Duo said.  
  
"Well, let's go get help," Angel said and started to lead the way to an abandoned dock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow, i'm getting these things out pretty fast. Wait for next chapter, A New Era~ Part 8-  
Portals of time and space. 


End file.
